The Precursor Legacy
by Angie-Eyes
Summary: The Precursors ruled the world for thousands of years, but what brought them down? Follow the hero Jak and his best friend as they discover that perhaps Daxter's mishap may have been a blessing in disguise when they find out that the era of the Precursors may be coming to an end and that a new species; one that their kind created may be the ones to inherit the world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1**: _Prologue_

* * *

><p>As a Precursor life is sweet. You're the most powerful being in the universe, can shape worlds or leave them to evolve on their own. Have people think you're a god, when you really aren't or best of all, lay around all day long and not a single thing because who wants to do something when it's a hot sunny day that's just yelling at you to be lazy?<p>

Of course being lazy is what I'm best at. Ask anybody and they'd agree with you. What's not to like about being lazy? You can eat whenever you want, sleep as long as you want and never have to get up; unless, you know, you want to.

But those days are gone. Now I've gotta get help from some old Precursor who lives way north and my best buddy has promised to help me. You're wondering why I need help. I mean, I'm the most awesome Precursor in the city, I'm the hero's best friend, and I'm very handsome, but I'm not a Channeler. Channelers are our hero's, warriors who can use eco; which is the life-force of our homeworld; Gaia. Eco comes in six deferent energies, green for healing, red for strength, yellow for power, blue for speed and electricity, dark for pure power, and light which is a mix of the four basics; red, yellow, blue, and green, combined together; making light the most powerful, but also the most rare.

All my handsomeness and cuteness vanished two months ago when my best friend and I went to a sector of the city, that we live in, that'd been closed off for years because of the disrepair of the buildings and such; but you know friends, especially the stubborn type, once they say they wanna adventure around in the danger zone you kind of want to go with them to ensure they're safety. That's what I did; and now I'm stuck in a form that's considered primitive by most Precursors because the species that I was changed into is a species we created only a few thousand years ago.

Okay, I'll start from the beginning, because that's the only way you'll understand anything that's happened to me and my friends over the last few months. Oh, did I forget to tell you who I am? Well my name is Daxter; a.k.a Orange Lightning and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: Channelers

**Chapter 2**_: Channelers_

* * *

><p>"In the Trevolone System there are thirteen category A planets, which all have a Aphelion between 1,513,325,783 km to 2,345,765,923 km and have an orbital period of 29.4571 to 45.6751 years…" the voice of the teacher went on and on over the class of thirty students, most of which had the dead to the world look across their faces, others were passed out from lack of sleep or sheer boredom; but a select few were awake to hear the lecture that would make up for twenty percent of their grade in this class; which was one of the most boring yet needed classes if you wanted to be able to use the new technology of the day that would allow space travel to far away worlds.<p>

Once long ago the Precursor species was nothing but a tiny spec on the face of the galaxy, they meant nothing and yet nearly twenty thousand years since the time of their species birth, they'd become the most dominant species in the galaxy. They created technology they never existed before, cured the incurable, and even had the technology to created a wormhole through space and go from point A to point B; this technology was called Slipspce, though Slipspace cut down space travel from years to months of weeks; it was still a new piece of technology. Amongst the new technology was something call Terraforming, which in theory would cause a desolated world to become habitable.

Around six thousand years ago the Precursors had taken the Terraforming technology and used it on an unhabitable world called BX907; which was then renamed Gaia. This tiny planet was in a system with two stars; one bright red/orange/yellow and the second was green. It was very uncommon to find two stars in the same system and yet here was an example of one. The system was young, with a dozen or so small planets that littered the system. Amongst these worlds was one that was in the beginning stages of evolution. It was desolated, it had a magnetosphere and its core was active; it also gave off an odd energy that the Precursors of the time couldn't understand.

So using the Terraforming technologies upon the young planet it took only two hundred years for a habitable and stable atmosphere to come into being. After that it only took another hundred for the seeded trees, plants, and animals to begin covering the planet.

Then the first colonists began to come. The world was healthy and the people loved their new homes, but then a new evolution began to occur. At first some of the colonists began to say that the new children who were being born on Gaia were acting strangely, but nothing was found. Then the first Channeler appeared. A young boy with black fringe to his chin and an orange/yellow fur coat was brought into a hospital glowing an odd purple and black color. Days later another young Precursorean boy was brought into a hospital, he too was glowing; but was glowing pure white. After that more and more children began to be admitted to hospitals across Gaia, either glowing yellow, red, blue, or green; but only the two boys from the beginning glowed blackish purple or pure white.

The energy that the children were glowing with turned out to be the same energy that the scientist had discovered when they first terraformed Gaia several hundred years ago. It wasn't harmful to any of the children, in fact as the children grew to adulthood their unknown energies began to produce powers. The energy then gained a name; Eco. It was found that those who channeled only red eco began stronger and could lift things that were hundreds of pounds heavier than themselves. Yellow eco allowed the user to blast or seal things or even fly into the air if they aimed the eco to the ground when they channeled it. Blue eco allowed those who channeled it to become supper fast or go so fast that it seemed time had stopped. Green eco could be used to heal people or created a shield around one's self. Dark eco channelers were considered the strongest, most powerful channelers. The dark purplish substance could be made into a weapon that could explode, a mist that could poison you, or even into a liquid that could kill you if touched. Dark Channelers could be feared or they could be one's savior. Like Light eco, Dark could be used for either good or bad intentions. Light eco Channelers were created when red, blue, yellow, and green eco was combined together. These channelers were lightning fast, could fly, create shields, and heal. They were stronger, faster and smarter than the average channeler.

After this discovery the Precursors created the Channeler Army. The head of the army were the two boys who controlled Dark and Light eco. The two kept each other in balance and yet it was that balance that would be what would destroy each other.

* * *

><p>Daxter was leaning over his chair very interested in the history lesson he was receiving. He loved history, hated everything else. He looked over at the greenyellow skinned ottsel next to him, who looked about to fall asleep and rolled his eyes. Jak was the only person he knew who could fall asleep during a great story, especially a story about the channelers; which was what his friend was.

Everybody knew how Gaia had been formed and how the channelers came to be, heck everybody also knew about Ying and Yang; but the story always seemed incomplete. Especially since nobody really knew what happened to the two best friends who turned enemies. All everybody knew was there had been a grand battle between the two and during this battle there had been an earthquake which had resulted it six separate continents being formed. On each of these continents, but one; the largest one, Precursors lived in harmony with their channeler warriors. However, on the largest continent nobody was allowed to go there, it was dark and had a fog around it; which made the area seem creepy; thus leading a lot of people into believing it was haunted and besides that it was in the far north; so nobody really went there, ever.

As soon as the bell rang Daxter picked up his books, threw them in his bag and followed Jak out into the hallway. Daxters tail swished back and forth with his movements as he ran to catch up with Jak. Next to his and Jak's lockers were the threesome fearsome; Keira, Ashelin, and Tess. They were the hottest babes in the entire school. Keira stroked Jak's back from shoulder to shoulder and down the middle of his spine as she leaned against him; as if she was staking out and saying he was hers and nobody else's.

"Keira…" came a low growl from the green/yellow furred young man who was obviously not interested in her advances at that moment.

The aqua furred girl giggled. "Yes?" she asked innocently, which caused Daxter to roll his eyes.

"Hey Daxie." Tess cooed at him, like him she had the normal coloring of an ottsel with no channeling powers; orange and powder-puff yellow. She was the sweetest thing you'd ever meet, but mess with her friends; which Daxter was proud to say he was, and you'd get one pissed off little bundle of fur.

"Move please." He said to her as he shoved his stuff into his locker and looked at Jak who looked more annoyed than usual.

"Daddy says that he'll be training you at my house today." Keira cooed as she flirted shamelessly with Jak, who didn't even blink at the very large proposal that the ottselette was giving him.

"Great." He sighed as he threw his stuff into his locker.

Ashelin snorted. "Has either one of you seen Torn or Jinx?" she asked the two boys.

"Uh.." Daxter began when he saw the dreadlocked redhead peeking around the corner at him. "Sure, but it'll cost ya sugar." He winked at her.

This earned him a growl from the tough female who placed a hand on her hip and leaned forward towards him. "How about I let you live runt." She growled at him.

Daxter's ears fell backwards at the insult. He'd always been a tad sensitive about his height; everybody knew right where to hit him. "Saw him and the mad scientist go down that'a way." He said this while pointing the opposite way of where he'd seen the dreadlocked man.

"Good boy." She said as she and her gal pals took off her red furr glistening in the sunlight as she headed towards the fields.

Daxter sighed and leaned back against the lockers. "Why'd you lie?" Jak asked as he saw Torn walking towards them.

"Simple Jakie boy," he said causing his friend to make a face at the name Jinx and he called the green/blonde channeler. "Now Torn owes me."

"What do I owe and why?" the dreadlocked man asked as he stopped in front of Jak. "Jinx and I are heading for channeler training; you coming?"

"You owe me because Ashelin was looking for you and I saw you tryin' ta hide from her o'er there." He pointed towards the corner Torn had been hiding behind.

Torn's ears fell back as he glared at the smaller ottsel. "Fine, but I don't do cheat sheets." He growled.

"Aye, there's my best friends." came the very well known and slightly annoying voice that had both Daxter and Jinx smiling.

"Hey Jinx." Jak fist bumped the older ottsel.

"Hey red, what's goin' on?" Jinx asked as he fist bumped Daxter's fist.

Daxter looked at the greasy dirty furred ottsel and smirked. "Hiya Jinx." He smiled. Though Jinx came from the bad section of Havenson City, he was notoriously brilliant; which was the only reason he was allowed at the high end school. Daxter knew the only reason a runt of an orphan like himself wasn't in that sector was because Jak's uncle and his dad had been best buds; so when Daxter's dad died he'd gone to live with Jak and Jak's uncle wouldn't allow Daxter to go anywhere but Havenite High.

"We goin' or no?" Jinx asked as he looked at Torn. "Not ta get ya goin' or anythin' but I ain't stickin' around when my cousin Tess and your Ashelin are gettin' back."

Daxter snickered. A big reason he wasn't chasing Tess was because of Jinx. He didn't want to lose a friend if things went south between the two of them.

"Yeah," Jak sighed. "Let's go. Keira says it's at her Dads house today."

Torn and Jinx looked at each other before Jinx spoke. "Hate ta say this, but she's a lyin'." Jak raised an eyebrow. "I just talked to ole greenie, he says ta meet in the gym in ten."

"Why would-" Jak began but was interrupted by Daxter.

"She's tryin' ta hook up with ya Jak!" the blonde/green haired boy looked at him with a slightly agape look.

"Shit." Jak groaned as the four of them walked towards the gym. "This is not the time.."

"No shit." Daxter snorted. "Ya know what her Daddy would do if you two did that?"

Jak winced which caused Jinx to laugh. "You'd be lawn fertilizer." The dirty blonde furred man laughed which got the entire group to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jak shook his head as he headed into the gym with his friends.

* * *

><p>In a deep and darkened forest where the trees hung low and the winds blew cold a being shielded by a ball of darkness opened it's red eyes and looked at the world around him. Though thousands of years had passed since he'd gone into hiding he knew that his time was running low and that very soon his time for a second strike would come. He was the Dark Lord and he controled the darkness and the monsters of nightmares; however before he could strike on those who hindered him; first he'd have to ensure that his opposite was taken care of. He couldn't let the light weaken him once again.<p>

Unknown to even the Dark Lord there was something else occuring, something that in the thousands of years since he began his sleep, had been evolving very slowly; something that would essentially end the time of the Precursors and bring into the light a new era for Gaia.

* * *

><p><strong>Angie-Eyes<strong>: Well, that's my beginning to this story. I hope everybody will enjoy it. ^_^

I kinda got inspired by _**Robin** _on adultfanfiction dot net and her story _Safety_.


	3. Chapter 3: Accidents Happen

**Chapter 3**: _Accidents Happen_

* * *

><p>Daxter sat down on the bleachers and began working on his homework as Jak and the others were training with their powers. He looked up momentarily just in time to watch Jak's small lithe form begin to glow lightly with blue energy that spiraled around his body, the greenblonde gave an evil smirk as he suddenly raced across the arena track straight towards Jinx, who was glowing with a bright yellow spark and began to throw balls of yellow eco at Jak; who zipped around the eco bombs; as Jinx loved to call his balls of yellow eco, only to come in contact with a wall of red eco from Torn, who'd placed a strong red eco created shield around Jinx. It was kind of funny because Jak had suddenly done that spat impression that bugs did on the windshield of an eco cruiser vehicle.

Daxter began to howl with laughter, at the same time Jak fell onto the ground, sat up and shook his head to get rid of any sudden stars he was seeing in his head. Upon hearing his best friends laughter Jak scowled at the young man on the bleachers. "Nice shield Torn." Jinx commented towards the dreadlocked man, who chuckled as he walked over towards Jak and helped him back to his feet.

"You're a natural with blue eco Jak." Torn commented. "I never could touch the stuff."

Jinx snorted. "Only because your heat acted like it was about to explode every time you got near the shit."

"Good job boys." came an elder voice which caused all three boys to turn and stare at their teacher. An older male ottsel with pure green fur from head to toe walked towards them. He wore white robes with the symbol of green eco on the trim of the robes. The hair on his head was pure white and was held back in a bun that had twigs sticking out of it. He also had a pure white beard that came down to a point right at his overly large stomach and in his left hand was a staff that had tiny little leaves and twigs spiraling around it until it came to a point at the top where a beautiful green eco crystal gleamed in the sunlight of the arena.

"Thanks Samos." Torn said as he and his companions bowed in front of their teacher.

The elder nodded at the youth. "You're shields have come a long way Torn, why I can still remember when you could barely push the shield away from yourself, let alone push it as far away from yourself as to protect a fallen friend." he looked at Jinx. "You're _bombs_ need work and didn't I tell you to practice using your yellow fire shields and beams?" this caused Jinx to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. Samos then turned his attention towards Jak and petted his beard for a second. "I thought you were a yellow channeler?" he frowned at the green/blonde furred youth.

"Uh…" Jak began as he looked away towards his friends who were suddenly finding the sky very interesting. "I can channel multiple eco's Sir." He looked a bit embarrassed.

Samos' hand stilled as his eyes widened. "Amazing." He walked over to Jak and began to lead him over towards an eco vent. "What other eco can you channel son?"

"Uh." Jak began as he scratched the side of his head, which messed up his own green/blonde dreads. "Red and green too."

Samos froze as he heard this. "You can channel all four basics?" this got a nod from Jak. "It could be possible that you could very well be the next one who can channel light eco." He walked over towards the eco vent where Jak stood in the center of the vent. Samos then walked over to a computer console that was nearby and began to press a few buttons. "Now this may sting a bit." He warned Jak as he activated the light eco.

Daxter looked up from his studies once again and gasped as watched his best friend being engulfed by the pure energy of Light eco. Then something amazing happened, wings sprouted from Jak's back, tiny tendrils of light eco that glowed with a bluish tint and he lifted into the air. Daxter's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Looks like Jak is the golden boy." Jinx commented to Torn whose eyes were just as wide and was in awe at what he was seeing.

"Yeah." He grunted.

It was then that Jak lost control of the new eco and he suddenly fell and landed on the vent grating with a thud. "Ow." He groaned.

Samos smiled. "You will begin Light eco training with Lady Seem tomorrow afternoon Jak." The slightly overweight older ottsel then took off in a quick run which caused the boys to watch him run off with curiosity. "You are all dismissed for the day!" he yelled as he entered into the building across the arena field.

Jak slowly got up with a groan and looked at his friends. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Okay," Jinx began, "How'd you do that?"

Suddenly Jak felt somebody jump onto his back. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Daxter yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jak laughed as he push Daxter away. "Thanks Dax." He then looked at his other two friends. "I don't know." He looked down at his hands as they began to walk away from the field. "I felt this rush of…power. It made me feel…empowered. Like nothing could hurt me…ever." He looked at the other two who nodded at him.

"Sounds cool." Jinx smirked. "Ya got any more of the Light stuff in ya?"

Jak concentrated on the energy inside of his body and smiled. "Yeah, it's still there." He frowned at Jinx. "Why?"

Jinx grinned like a madman and suddenly all three of his friends groaned. "No." Torn said as he shook his head as they walked into the eco cruiser parking lot.

"Aw, come on!" Jinx complained as they got into Torn's four seater cruiser. "I won't blow anything up…too badly." He smiled at Jak as he turned around in his seat at the youth. "Just a tiny vile. Please?" he clasped his hands together in a praying stance and begged.

Jak groaned. "No way psycho." Daxter shook his head. "Do ya remember the last time we did that?"

"Ah, we can go to the abandoned buildings in the southern sector." Jinx pulled out a cigar from his bag, only for Torn to snatch it away from him.

"No." Torn stated as he put the cigar back into the bag. "The last time you smoked in my cruiser you left ashes everywhere."

Jinx stuck his tongue out at Torn. "You're such a priss." He looked back at Jak. "Well?"

"Okay." Jak narrowed his eyes at the pyro. "But we all are there and it's a controlled blast area."

"Gotcha pretty boy." He winked and the cackled as he rubbed his hands together as Torn drove off towards the southern sector.

* * *

><p>Daxter looked around the area they were sneaking into. Sneaking being the operative word. This area that they'd come to was marked off of the Havenson City map because of the way the damn buildings looked like they were about to fall in on themselves and in some cases that's just what was happening. Some buildings were leaning against each other, some had fallen in on themselves and others were standing just fine. These were the older building of the city; made out of the ugly yelloworange color that was from their original home planet. This was the toughest metal that once it was put into place it was hard to remove it because it kind of acted like glue and adhered to the ground.

Not paying attention Daxter bumped right into Jak's back and fell backwards. Jak turned quickly and grabbed Daxter's wrist and pulled him towards his chest, which helped the smaller ottsel to regain his balance.

"Thanks buddy." Daxter whispered as they continued through the old neighborhoods and streets. Everything was overgrown and seemed to be forgotten by most of the people of the city. Once in a while Daxter caught the sight of something big and blue running between buildings, but didn't get a good enough look so he could alert anybody. Shrugging it off as his overly active imagination he continued to walk quietly behind his friends, twirling his fingers together as they got further and further away from the comfortable place that they called home.

It was then that Jinx came to a stop as they walked into a very large, very old industrial building that was on the outskirts of the city. It was so old that the windows were broken or fogged up from years of not being cleaned or used or misuse. The inside had been gutted, leaving only a few things like chains or downed beams which had all rusted over. The cemented ground had pot holes in them that was filled up with water and there was a definite smell about the place that said that vermin were living there.

"Okay, this place is where I usually come and practice my highly explosive moves." He paused as he walked over to a large pit that had been dug out and he pulled out a small vile and handed it to Jak. "Do yer stuff blondie."

Jak snarled at the nickname and yanked the vile out of Jinx's hands and began to concentrate. Slowly the eco inside of him began to trickle out and into the vile itself. Once it was half way full Jak quit and handed it to Jinx.

Jinx stepped into the hole and poured the eco onto the ground, about half of the vile. He then walked over to a small wooden box and grabbed another vile; this one was filled half way with a purplish dark stuff that had everybody suddenly acutely aware as to what it was.

"Where the fuck did you get dark eco?" Torn demanded as he watched his friend walk over to the hole.

"Eh, my uncle was a nut cracker who liked to collect this shit." he said with a shrug. "I've tried to get rid of the stuff over the years by combining it with different types of eco, unfortunately the stuff overrides the other eco and it gets stronger." He looked over his shoulder. "I wanna see what'll happen if Light eco in combined with it." he scratched his chin. "It'll either override the Light or explode. Either way is okay with me."

Just as Jinx was about to combine the two eco there was a shrill of a cry. This caused all four boys to turn their heads towards the shrill shriek. A dark creature that they'd never seen before or even knew existed stood at the entrance of the doorway, behind it were two scorpion like creatures; but the one that had shrieked was standing on its tri-pedal like legs and stood on its tip toes. Dark long talon like claws were on its feet, in its hand was a black staff that seemed to ooze with dark eco. At the tip of the staff was a red eco crystal, behind it was a long serpentine tail, it was around seven feet tall, had clawed hands, sharp dagger like teeth and a yellow glowing crystal in its forehead. The smaller scorpion type creatures also seemed to ooze dark eco and gave off snarls of their own.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble!" Daxter yelled as he pointed towards the unknown creatures that seemed to take Daxter's yell as the bell for dinner time and rushed at the four boys.

Jak ran over to the puddle of light eco and slowly pulled the stuff back into his body. Jinx on the other hand dropped the vile of dark eco and jumped away from the puddle that quickly formed and went to help Torn who was having trouble summoning his red eco powers. Jinx set off a beam of yellow energy that went right through the chest of one of the little dark creatures. Daxter on the other hand stayed out of the way of the fight by hiding behind a large crate.

Jak using his light powers for the first time found that with Light eco he could create object out of solid eco and suddenly in his left hand was a long sword and he began swinging it at the second smaller creature. The larger creature suddenly turned away from Jinx and Torn as it suddenly found Jak to be its greatest threat and went over to the Light eco Channeler and began to aim its staff at him. Jinx and Torn saw this and yelled out a warning. It was then that Torn's powers activated finally and he was able to create a shield around Jak, which bounced the dark eco blast right off of the shield and over the heads of the creature and the boys and exploded behind a crate where they heard Daxter's shrieks of pain.

Jak snarled at hearing his friend yell out in pain and suddenly glowed so brightly that both Jinx and Torn were forced to shield their eyes. When the light vanished Jak fell to the ground weakened but okay. They looked around and found the creature on the ground writhing in pain until suddenly stopped moving and died. When it did die its body suddenly evaporated away and turned into a puddle of dark eco.

Jak shook his head slightly and looked over towards the crate. "Dax?" he questioned, but got no answer. Worry suddenly ate at Jak and he stood up, shakily and ran over to the crate. When he turned the corner of the large crate he came to a sudden stop and gasped at when he saw.

In front of Jak was no ottsel who was injured or dying; instead laying on the ground groaning was a…well Jak wasn't sure what it was. It had long ears on either side of its head, lots of red/orangish/yellow furry hair on its head that fell just past the beings shoulders. It had spots over its cheeks and bridge of its nose. No clothing and absolutely no fur on its body. It was big and tall and lean; but seemed to have some muscles on its arms, legs and chest.

Suddenly he heard two gasps behind him and turned towards Torn and Jinx. "Whoa!" Jinx yelled. "What the fuck is that!?"

That was when the being opened its eyes and spotted the three ottsels. "Hiya guys." It said

Jak's ears perked at the voice and his eyes widened. "Dax?" he questioned what he was seeing and blinked as Daxter looked at them upside down.

"Uh…yeah?" he asked a bit confused.

"Holy-" Jinx began only to interrupted by Torn.

"shit." the dreadlocked red head said as he shook his head and began to rub his temples.

"What happened?" Daxter asked as suddenly the memory of what happened came back. "Eeep!" he cried out. "The monsters!" he suddenly flipped onto his stomach threw his hands over his head and tucked his knees up to his chest in an attempt to make himself small. Only when he did he realized that something wasn't right with this picture and took a moment to look at himself; which turned out to be a bad idea. Jak, Torn and Jinx bore witness to Daxter suddenly losing all ability to speak as he went to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Daxter sat back on his butt and began to examine everything and suddenly he looked up at his friends and did the most logical thing….he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Angie-Eyes<strong>: Poor Daxter. Well what do you guys think? I had fun writing this chapter. Oh well, time to get back to making dinner. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Talks

**Chapter 4**: _Talks_

* * *

><p>Tess giggled as she looked at Keira's face of disappointment. "I can't believe he didn't come!" Keira yelled as she looked out the window of her second story bedroom. "I thought for sure Jak would come."<p>

"What'd you expect," Ashelin said while reclining on Keira's bed, her legs against the wall above the headboard and she was laying on the soft comforter of the bed.

Tess smiled. "Jak is a lot smarter than you give him credit for." She said as she stood up from sitting on the bed next to Ashelin's head. Her bare feet padded across the wooden planks of Keira's floor and headed towards Keira. Wrapping an arm around Keira she watched as the aqua haired girl looked up at her. "Maybe you should stop dropping hints and just grab him and tell him you want to have a snuggle fest with him."

"Tess!" Keira gasped as her aqua and white fur turned a bit pink from embarrassment.

"You know it's true." Ashelin groaned as she swung her feet away from the wall and sat up. Her usually dreadlocked red hair was free of its dreads for a change and bounced with the sudden movement. "It's what I did to Torn awhile back." She paused as she remembered that experience. "Never seen a guy act so enthusiastic before in my life."

Both Keira and Tess looked at Ashelin with cocked heads and then looked at each other and made faces. "Okay, you really need to stop saying things like that while I'm around." Tess muttered. "I mean, first Daxie tells me he won't date me because of his friendship with my cousin Jinx and now you're going on about having sex with my other cousin, Torn. It's a bit much for this girl to take." Tess pouted as she sat down in the wicker chair in the corner of the room that was next to Keira, who was still sitting on her window seat looking out the window.

Ashelin sighed. "Grow a pair." She muttered as she left the room.

Once Tess heard the bathroom door close she looked over at Keira. "Maybe Jak's not as interested in you as you first thought." She spoke to the younger girl.

Keira sigh. "Yeah, maybe." she tapped her jaw and then looked over at her computer that was built into her bedroom wall. "Guess we should be getting down to our homework."

"There we go!" Tess shouted. "To forget one problem let's start up with another." She leaned forward towards Keira and made a disgusted face. "Even if that problem is geometry and sociology." Keira laughed as the two girls started up the computer system and just as Ashelin joined them they began their math homework.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit." Jinx said again as he poked Daxter's now very large five toed foot. "Hey were do ya think his tail went?" he asked nobody in particular.<p>

Torn made a disgusted face at Jinx's joke or was he actually serious for a change? The red haired dreadlocked man couldn't tell. Looking over at Jak who was gently shaking Daxter's head to get the red haired boy to wake up. "Come on Dax, wake up!" Jak yelled at his best friend.

Daxter's groan was his response as the red heads head rolled to the side and bright blue eyes slowly opened, even though it was blurry at first soon he was able to focus his eyes on what was in front of him and the first thing Daxter saw was the dark dank and wet area of the abandoned building. Next were the dripping sounds, which had his newly refined hearing making his ears twitch at every drip, drip, drip of whatever was dripping; seem much louder than it had been a half hour ago. Then there was the smell, though not as strong he could still smell the dark tang of dark eco in the air. Finally he felt a shifting weight on his chest and turned his head towards a green/blonde furred ottsel who looked increasingly worried. "J-Jak?" he croaked, his throat felt different and his voice sounded off. No longer was it the high pitched wine of a growing teen; but a deeper, more masculine voice of a young adult.

Jak jumped off Daxter's chest as he sat up, but even that wavered a bit, until the red headed youth got his balance. "Dax, are you-"Jak began when suddenly Jinx laughed.

"Dude you're naked as the day you were born." Jinx laughed loudly.

This of course got Daxter to looking at the changes his body had undergone. He still had five fingers on each hand, but a pale pink color of his very hairless skin. Running a hand down his bare and furless chest he discovered ripples on his stomach and counted six. He had a small trail of red/orange hair that started at his bellybutton and went down to his…Daxter's eyes widened as he realized that his family jewels were showing and swiftly covered his crotch with his hands.

"Damn it!" he yelled, his ridiculously long ears suddenly went from being up to almost touching his shoulders in embarrassment. "This ain't funny Jinx!" his face suddenly turning a nice shade of red.

Jak climbed up one of Daxter's legs that were pulled up to his chest. "Dax, its oka-"he began only to be interrupted by the red heads glare.

"No it ain't!" he yelled. "I've been turned into a freak!" Daxter hit his face against his knees and sobs began rocking through his entire being.

Torn growled. "As much as I hate to say this," he looked between Jak and Daxter to Jinx. "but we're in over our heads and we need help. ASAP."

Daxter suddenly gave a slight shiver when he felt the coolness of the night air coming towards him and leaking from the many broken windows and cracks in the buildings foundations. Sniffling he nodded in agreement. "He's right." he said as he wiped his tears. "Go get help."

Jak's eyes widened. "I'm not leaving you here alone." He said with a determination in his voice.

"Torn and I will go get Samos," Jinx offered as he started off into a jog, leaving Torn behind.

"Don't leave this place, no matter what." Torn then turned and ran off after Jinx.

Jak jumped from Daxter's knees to his shoulder and began unmatting Daxter's long red/orange hair. "Everything will be okay Dax." He muttered softly and watched as his friend's ears twitched. "Torn and Jinx will get Samos and he'll fix everything." Not being able to resist he poked the large ear nearest to him.

Daxter reached back and petted Jak. "Thanks buddy." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around his legs and gave another shiver at the cold. "Think ya have any more fire power in ya…ta make a…fire?" he asked as his teeth began to chatter together from the cold. "It's damn cold in here."

Jak blinked and then could've slapped himself. _Of course Daxter's cold. He doesn't have any fur left, except for what's left on his head._ Jak sighed as jumped down onto the ground. "I'll be back." He said as he went to look around for some wood to begin a fire.

"No!" Daxter cried out as he threw himself at Jak's small form and grabbed him and pulled him towards his chest. "Don't leave me buddy, I can't…" he began to sob again.

"Easy Dax." Jak tried to calm the young man down. "I need wood to begin a fire."

"Don't go." Daxter pleaded as he tightened his grip on Jak.

The green/blonde ottsel sighed as he pulled his red scarf of his neck and wrapped it around Daxter's neck. He pushed Daxter back and climbed onto his side. "No moving." He said as he began to focus his powers and went into a meditative state. What red eco he had left in himself he began to push it outwards in an effort to warm Daxter up.

Daxter on the other hand stayed as still as he could and soon found himself enveloped in a nice warm cocoon. Within minutes he felt his eye lids begin to droop and seconds after that he fell into a nice sleep with Jak keeping watch over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Angie-Eyes<strong>: I know it's short. Next one is going to be really long.


	5. Chapter 5: Going North

**Chapter 5**: _Going North_

* * *

><p>Samos could say he'd seen just about everything that could be seen. He like the white Sage Onin, could see glimpses of the future and knew very well that what was to come was riding upon a young red haired boy and his green haired companion and their friends. The world wasn't the only thing in trouble; it was the entire galaxy. The dark ones; beings they'd tried to keep hidden from the younger generation, had found Gaia and it was only a matter of time when their master's followed; but first a new evolution had to occur and in order for that to occur a dangerous and dark time had to begin for their species on this planet; which meant evacuations would have to be put into place. So as like every other day since his terrible vision, Samos was backing up the history or their people on the large computers in the training facility with the help of the artificial intelligence known as the Virtual Intelligence Network or V.I.N. The eccentric A.I. was constantly at work putting together the information of the Precursorean history; which would one day help descendants of the newly evolved species to understand how and why things happened and what had happened to the Precursors themselves and to be careful of the darkness that loomed just beyond this world and what would happen once the <em>Dark Maker's<em> had found this world.

Pausing from looking over the computer Samos felt a shiver go down the middle of his back at the thought of the Dark Maker's. Eons ago the Dark Maker's had been like the Precursors, but something had changed within them. They'd begun mixing organic and synthetic parts together and then began uploading memories into partially organic/synthetic bodies. Within a few short years the Precursors and Dark Maker's were at war because the Precursors had demanded that these new bodies were not natural and needed to be destroyed. Only a few years after the war had begun an unknown enemy had shown up. Dark creatures that had first been known as the dark ones; later Hora Quan, had been found to be the creations of the Dark Maker's. War consumed their homeworld; but they'd won in the end. The Hora Quan and their master's had been kicked off the planet; since then they'd only shown up once and while on colony worlds; but those worlds were always lost to the enemy; which is why when Eco had been found on Gaia; it had been thought that this world wouldn't suffer the fate like the other's; but now with not one; but two sages, having the same visions of destruction, Samos didn't know what to think.

Just as he was about to continue Samos heard the door to the room open and close and the quick and fast paced patter of feet running towards him. Sighing, Samos suddenly knew what was about to occur. He knew Daxter would change, that the poor boy would become something that was new and unknown to their species; but it was this change that would not only save this unlucky boy; but would possibly save their most powerful warriors from the fate of being killed by the dark ones; because this boy was now of a new species that was not an enemy to the Hora Quan or their master's; so in theory they'd be safe; even if it was for a short time.

Turning around he spotted the two young men; Torn and Jinx running towards him and out of breath. "What in the names of the gods is going on here?" he questioned them, his voice booming off the walls in the room.

"Uh-" Jinx began but was interrupted by Torn.

"There's been an accident." He said, his ears falling back against his head. "It's Daxter, he's been…" he paused in trying to figure out how to explain what happened to the youth.

"He's not an Ottsel no more!" Jinx yelled as he butted into what Torn was saying. "Ya see, there were these weird creature and they attacked us!"

"We defeated them though." Torn interjected as he saw Samos' bushy grey eyebrows rise in alarm.

"Yeah, yeah." Jinx said as he waved Torn's comment off. "But one shot off this dark stuff; I think it was dark eco, and it flew past us and over near Daxter. He screamed, Jak defeated the creature and we went ta check on Daxter; but uh…"

"He was changed into something else." Torn finished as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't know what he's been turned into."

"A lurker?" Samos asked, which caused both young men to raise an eyebrow. Turning Samos brought up a picture of an ape-like creature with blue or purple fur covering its body.

"Nope." Jinx said shaking his head, which caused his blonde hair to swish back and forth.

Another picture, this one of a tall skinny being with fur hair on its head, wearing fur clothing on its body, but otherwise was furless everywhere else and it had long ears that pointed at the end.

"That's it!" they both yelled in unison, their loud exclamation caused Samos to wince.

Clearing his throat Samos spoke. "This creature can be found in the far, far northern continent where the fog covers the sea and no man comes back from." He paused. "This continent is mostly unexplored fertile land, there is a much, much larger concentration of eco in the area; which is why many want to begin mining there; however when this unknown species was discovered all mining operations were stopped, many of the building are still there; which include eco vents that lead to eco facilities everywhere in the Northern continent. Unfortunately contact with this species; which we're called Elves; has yet to be made."

Looking at the young men he sighed. "Daxter's only chance at possibly being turned back would either be from Maia Akron or her brother Gol; but neither have been seen since they went to the Northern continent to study these creatures." He waddled away from the computers and onto a floating platform, which floated down to where the two young men were. "You will have to take Daxter to the Northern continent and find Gol or his sister Maia and ask for their assistance." He jumped off of the platform and waddled away from the two boys and went down the hall; both youths following him. "You'll need to take a transport airship, with supplies. Also take Ashelin and Tess; both girls are very good fighter's and believe me; you'll need their help."

"What about Jak?" Jinx asked as the green sage went to get onto an elevator.

"Jak has to stay here and train." He paused, "However, Daxter will need the support of all of his friends and Jak _is_ like a brother to the troublesome youth." He looked behind him at the two young men and sighed as he turned towards them. "Take him with you; **but** keep an eye on him. Jak may be our best fighter; with training that is."

"Yes sir!" Torn nodded as he grabbed Jinx's wrist and headed back down the hall and around the corner out of sight from Samos.

Sighing the elder Ottsel got onto the elevator. Those boys have no idea what's awaiting them on that continent. Shaking his head he pressed the button to go up to Onin's libratory and talk to the white sage.

* * *

><p>A noise suddenly woke Daxter from the nice dreams he was having. He was still nice and warm and his skin zinged with the feel of red eco. Pulling his legs up to his chest and them rolling into a sitting up position he suddenly heard and '<em>oof<em>' noise and looked down to see Jak in a pile on the cold ground. Ears falling down to his shoulders almost he gave Jak his best sorry look. "Sorry buddy." He muttered quietly as he pulled his legs up to his chest tightly. "Not cold no more at least."

Standing up Jak yawned and stretched his limber Ottsel body, causing Daxter to chuckle. Looking up he smirked at Dax. "I'm glad you're warmer Dax." He then jumped up onto Daxter's knees which allowed him to be eye level with his best friend once again. "Doesn't anything hurt or…" he looked Daxter over the best he could with the limited light that he had from his body still glowing lightly with red eco, but he couldn't tell if Daxter was hurting or if he needed anything else.

"Nah," Daxter shook his head with caused long strands of hair to fall into his vision. Blinking Daxter raising his hand and felt his head allowing his hand to follow the length of his hair and found that his hair was down to his butt cheeks. "Damn!" he cursed and then laughed. "Hey Jak, I've got hair that goes down to make very naked butt cheeks. He laughed heartily, which caused Jak to chuckle.

Daxter never had long hair, only able to ever grow his hair out to the point it only went down as far as his forehead. Never having been able to wear his hair in the dreadlock fashion that almost all Ottsels wore their hair in; it'd made his upset. Daxter gave a giggle, an actual giggle at the thought of what he could finally do with his hair.

"Ya know, I could get use ta this." he said out loud before giving off a shiver as a gust of wind went through the abandoned facility. "Except for the damn cold!" he yelled. "I need long furred robes!" he cried out which caused Jak to chuckle.

"Don't have any of that for you Dax." He said as he retch out for Daxter's shoulder and found it a bit slippery and suddenly fell between Daxter's legs and chest with an '_eep_' noise falling out of his mouth.

Daxter snorted as he went and grabbed Jak and helped him onto his shoulder. "Don't think ya wanna fall on that part of me." he chuckled as Jak wobbled and tried to get his balance and after a few seconds succeeded.

"Yeah, that would be…" Jak's green cheeks heated up.

"Embarrassing!" Daxter yelled as he laughed. "I mean, I've never had ta be embarrassed about that before-" he paused as he looked down and groaned. "Another thing ta hate about this body." He flushed.

"What is it Dax?" Jak asked as he felt his friend stiffen.

"Well, uh…" Daxter snorted as he tried to get rid of his embarrassment. "It's not sheath."

"Dax…" Jak groaned. "Then get it to-"

"It doesn't," he groaned. "Not in this form buddy." Daxter pulled his legs even closer to his chest, now having a real good reason; besides the cold, to cover that area of his body. "This is the worst day…EVER!" he groaned. "I hate this body, I want my old one back, though I'd love to keep the hair on the head." He paused and then smiled. "Wonder if that's where all my fur went. I mean, the fur had ta go somewhere."

Jak chuckled as he moved back to his knees easily this time. "Well, maybe…" he paused as he heard a noise that sounded like an airship. "Just a second Dax." Jak took off towards the entrance of the facility.

Daxter crawling to his hands and knees poked his head around the crate he was hiding behind and watched as Jak vanished around the corner. "Great." He mumbled as he sat back down and then stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes. "Okay, time ta tests these babies out." Slowly he got onto his hands and knees once again and then pushed himself up. Grabbing the top of the crate he pulled himself up into a standing position. He legs wobbled like jello, but after a few moments they seemed to strengthen. He then slowly let go of the crate before he took one step, which was followed by his second step, however when he went to take his third step his legs gave out, luckily he was near the crate still; unluckily that was the moment that karma decided to hit again and as Daxter went to grab the crate to steady himself the crate decided to break under the weight that was not so light as Daxter once had been as an Ottsel; thus Daxter fell onto his back and the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

Ow. He thought as he once again tried to stand up. Like last time, he went onto his hands and knees and pushed himself up, but this time he had to do it with the crate for support. It felt as if he was once again a year old and learning how to walk for the first time all over again. He hated it! However by the time Jak walked back into the room where Daxter was with Jinx and Torn with him, Daxter was walking semi-normally once again, though his feet felt twice the size they should've been. He did feel lucky that it was too dark for anybody to see his nakedness too well, otherwise he was sure Jinx would've said something perverted enough that it would've made his face red for a week and unable to make eye contact with anybody for a month.

"Dax?" Jak asked as he spotted the large shadowy figure stumbling around in the dark.

"Hiya Jak." He said as he walked over to his best friend and retch down to help him up on his shoulder. "Hey guys!"

"Yeesh!" Jinx said. "Yer taller than I thought you'd be Red." He said cheekily. "Ya know what, now I'm glad we stopped and got him some stuff he can make some clothes out of."

Daxter followed Torn and Jinx as he was led out of the facility and suddenly cursed when he saw the lights from the airship. "Jak?" He asked.

"hmm?" Jak responded as he was still trying to stay on Daxter's shoulder and balance.

"Can I keep your red toga that ya wrapped around my neck?" he asked pleadingly.

"Sure." Jak assured as he finally got his balance.

"Great!" Daxter replied esstancally as he took it off from around his neck and made quick work with it by covering waist and groin with it.

Jak glared at Daxter who looked back at him. "What?" he asked sincerely, which caused Jak to roll his eyes at him as they walked into the airship. Once inside Daxter glared at Jinx when he spotted Tess walking towards them. Buxom blonde beauty looked at Daxter with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

After a moment of starring at Daxter, Tess ran up to him. "Oh my poor wiskerpuss!" she climbed up his leg up to his other shoulder and kissed his large cheek and tried to hug him. "You must be out of your mind with worry about how to get back to normal." She paused and giggled as she spotted something he'd never had before as an Ottsel.

"What?" he asked.

"You have tiny little spots across your face and bucked teeth." She said as she began to coo at him. "You're so adorable Daxie!"

Daxter winced, not from being called adorable, even though that was one thing he'd never thought I girl would call him; but it was because she practically squealed that into his newly sensitive ears. "Thanks babe." He looked at Jak who was staring at him. "What?"

"You look…different Dax, but it somehow fits you." He said as he jumped down onto the floor from Daxter's shoulder and walked up to Ashelin who'd been watching everything from her seat at the controls.

"Now what?" he asked her.

Ashelin looked from Jak to Daxter and snorted. "Samos says there are a couple people in the Northern continent that can possibly help him out."

"Northern Continent!" Daxter yelled, "That place is off limits."

"Yeah, about that." Torn began but was interrupted by Ashelin.

"The only reason it's off limits is because there's an unknown species dubbed the Elvin species, lives on that continent." She paused. "They're a lesser evolved species, but according to Samos they look like Daxter; so we shouldn't have too much of a problem with blending in."

"Blending in?" Jak inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Flying around in an airship around that continent is illegal." Ashelin sighed. "So once we get to the main continent, we're on foot." She gave a side glance at Jak. "I know you don't trust me Jak or even like me; but I'm doing this for Daxter."

Daxter raised an eyebrow. "ME?!" he questioned. "I thought you hated my guts!"

"You're annoying and can be quite the little twerp; but you've helped me in the past." She gave a side glance at Jak. "Don't asked." He nodded before looking at Daxter who shrugged. "Think of this as a repayment."

"Fine." Daxter sighed before looking at Tess. "Hey babe, Jinx said something about something to use for clothing?"

"Oh!" Tess giggled as she remembered the supplies she'd packed for Daxter. "Down that way." She pointed to the door towards the left.

As Daxter left Jak looked at Ashelin. "What can I do to help?" he asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Rest up." She said as she pressed the ignition button and the ship began to lift off and fly towards their destination. "Because once we're to the Northern Continent we're going to need you, Torn and Jinx at your best for whatever that is awaiting us."

* * *

><p><strong>Angie-Eyes<strong>: Sorry for the long delay on this. Computer problems, multiplied by me being extremely busy lately was the reason for the lateness. I do hope everybody ejoyed this chaper.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Chapter 6**: _Surprises_

* * *

><p>Daxter looked at the clothes that Tess had given him and was smoothing out any wrinkles in the fabric. The top was made of silk stained black with red strips that rand the edges of the collar, hem and around the tank top sleeves, with it was a black with red outlining the sleeves and hem. On the back was a golden symbol of the ying and yang; which was the representation of Jak's family house. The pants were black jean slacks. Looking down at his bare feet Daxter scratched his disheveled red and orange hair and looked around in some of the boxes that were packed in the back area of the cargo bay that he'd been dressing in. Upon opening a tiny box he found pieces of white fabric wrapped in tiny balls.<p>

"Tessie poo?" he called out in a questioning tone as he peeked around some of the larger boxes that lined the cargo bay.

"Yes?" came her answering inquiry.

"What are these pieces of fabric strips for?" he asked this as he pulled one out and found that it was trice the length of his new arms.

"What fabric?" she asked as she rounded the corner to see her once small friend, now turned giant. Tess giggled as she spotted the fabric he was looking at. "Those are just leftovers from other projects that I've done."

"Oh." he suddenly smiled down at her. "Can I have 'em?"

Tess couldn't help but smile as she saw two bucked teeth stick out from his smile. She'd always though Daxter was cute, but never said anything about it because she'd been asked; repeatedly, by Jinx not to date any of his friends and though technically Daxter wasn't really considered a friend by Jinx; but because he was Jak's best friend and Jak was a friend of Jinx's. Now that Daxter was, whatever he was now; she thought he was very cute and adorable with those tiny dots on his cheeks that went right across the bridge of his nose.

"They're yours sweetie." She cooed at him and giggled as his smile seemed to get bigger.

"Thanks babe!" Daxter was giddy with excitement as he sat down on a box in the corner and began wrapping his feet in the pieces of fabric and was surprised to find that the first two wrapped right up to his knees; which could be hidden by the lose fabric of his jeans. He then pocketed the other two for the moment; not sure if he'd need them or not.

Upon standing he showed himself off to Tess. "Well?" he asked expectantly. "Am I sexy or am I sexy?" he gave her a toothy grin.

"Oooh Daxie, you're super sexy!" she squealed with happiness.

Upon bending down he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. She seemed to have an easier time at balancing than Jak had. Daxter then turned and walked down the cargo bay isles until he came to the door, which swished open and then swooshed shut behind him. Tess jumped from his shoulder to one of the walk ways above him.

"Night Daxie." She called out as she took off to one of the rooms in the above section of the ship.

"Night." He sighed sadly as he watched her leave him and turned and walked in the CIC room and went up to the pilots chair; where both Torn and Ashelin were talking in hushed voices.

"Sup guys?" he asked as he put on a happier face as the two turned towards him.

"Much better." Ashelin commented. "At least now you look somewhat civilized." She then turned back to the controls.

"We should arrive to the Northern Continent in about two hours." Torn said as he also turned back to the window that lined the entire front of the cockpit at the front of the CIC room. "So go get some rest."

Daxter groaned as he looked down at his feet. "I ain't got a bed." He mumbled as he looked out of the window ahead of him.

Torn snorted. "Neither does Jinx." He pointed towards the aforementioned ottsel who was snoring as he slept under one of the console tables in the CIC.

Daxter snorted a laugh. "Hey, at least he can sleep somewhere without bothering people. With me you'd have ta jump over certain body parts." Torn's eyes narrowed at the red head. "Fine! I'm going, I'm going." He grumbled as he went back to the cargo bay area.

_At least here I can be miserable without bothering people about it._ he thought as he went to lie down on a body lengthen box, only to have one of his ears suddenly twitch as it picked up a small noise. Letting his ears guide him towards the noise he followed it to the furthest corner in the far back of the cargo bay. Upon pushing a single large box out of the way he spotted a small ottsel with aqua colored hair. He snickered at his friend who seemed not to have noticed that she was being watched. It only took her a few moments to go from trying to push a huge box out of her way to going stock still. Slowly she turned around and spotted Daxter in his newly transformed state. Obviously not having been filled in on what happened to him her eyes went wide as she turned to run, only to hit the box behind her.

"Oh!" she cried out as she did an impression of a fly getting hit by a vehicle window.

"Ya okay Keira?" he asked all the while snickering and trying to contain his laughter.

The usually composed mechanical genius she ottsel looked up at the being with wide eyes that no longer showed fear, but amazement. "D-Daxter?" she questioned the voice that she knew to be the annoying kid that followed Jak everywhere.

"Yep." He bent over and picked her up and as he stood straight up again she balanced herself in the palms of his hands.

"How? When did-" she began to ask only to be interrupted by Daxter.

"Jinx and his experiments with eco and a couple hours ago." He answered both of her questions.

Placing her hands on her hips she "_humph_" before speaking again. "Jinx is always experimenting and Daddy has told him not to use eco when doing so." She sighed. "Was Jak hurt too?"

"I'm not hurt. Just…" he paused before continuing. "changed." He shrugged as he sat down on the body length box he had been about to use as his bed. Suddenly a thought hit him like a nova flash. "Ole Greenie Daddy doesn't know yer here does he?" he asked which got a guilty look from her.

"No." she mumbled. "I heard him call Tess over to the transport depot and well…."

"You wanted ta tag along with yer friends when ya heard Jak was involved, right?" he inquired and got a nod from the usually mean and annoying female.

"You're not going to turn me in are you?" she folded her hands together like she was going to pray and looking up pleadingly at him. "I'll do anything, but sex."

Daxter snorted. "If ya had given me that offer a few hours ago I probably would've yelled heck yeah; but now…" he paused. "How about ya actually treat me like a sentient intelligent being that has feelings and emotions of my own and you've got a deal." He smiled at her.

"That's it?" she questioned as she scrunched up her face at him. Daxter just nodded at her. "Sure. I can do that." She smiled up at him. "And Daxter?"

"Huh?" he asked as he went to lie down.

"Thanks for not telling…yet." she paused. "By the way, where are we going?"

Daxter smiled as he laid his head down. "Northern Continent." He mumbled as he pulled his robe over his head and curled up to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Northern Continent_

As the transporter came in for a landing on the mainland of the Northern Continent animals and other beings scurried away from the noise of the turbine eco infused engines. The ship was turned around so that the cargo bay doors were on the ground and the ship just hovered slightly over the ground. The transporter landed on a small hill that overlooked the land below and beyond.

Daxter yawned tiredly as the bay doors opened and he got a full look at what was ahead of him and his friends. Green covered ground and trees lay before him and bit beyond that were large towering snow tipped mountains and beyond those was a dark smoldering smoke that seemed to cover everything beyond the snowy tipped mountains with darkness. It made his arms prickle with goose pimples and a strange fear filled feeling entered his heart and along with it was a thought. _What if we don't find what we're looking for? What if all this will be for nothing and I'll have ta be left here, alone while everybody else leaves? What'll happen then?_

Daxter had never been one to be brave in his entire life. He'd always had Jak or somebody watching out for him. So the thought of failing this mission and being forced to live here while his friends returned to their home was almost too much for him to bare.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and saw Jak walking up to him near the edge of the bay door. "You okay Dax?" he asked when he spotted the fear written on his best friends face.

"Y-Yeah." He stammered. Clearing his throat Daxter smiled at Jak, but not one of his smiles that reached his eyes. "No big deal. How hard can it be ta find whoever it is we're lookin' for."

"Gol and Maia Akkron." Came Ashelin's voice behind the best friend duo. Daxter turned and spotted Jinx, Torn and Tess behind the red haired female.

"And it's going to be a lot harder than any of us though it would be." Torn's gravelly voice began; it was obvious he needed sleep because his voice sounded as if he'd been smoking since one. "They've been missing and out of contact with the rest of our people for far too long."

Jinx nodded. "From the data Samos gave us they've been out here for at least twenty years studying the creatures out here. It them that discovered the being that look like you Red." He paused as he took in the view and whistled. "When the species that has been dubbed Elves appeared all of the building and companies were forced to leave this area."

"As you can see in the distance in the jungle is the blue eco company's blue eco compound. If we go there and activate the pipeline of blue eco, the buried pipeline throughout the area will activate vents which we'll be able to use." Tess smiled as she brought out a holo map of the area and downloaded it into everybody's wrist gadgets that she was holding and then handed them out to everybody; except for Daxter. She then took at necklace out of a box and threw it to Daxter.

"Sweet." He said as he looked at the yellow teardrop gemstone that hung from the string.

"That has a gps tracking chip embedded into the gem." Tess smiled at Daxter who nodded as he put the necklace on. "It's just in case you get separated from us." she turned to the others. "I've already downloaded the tracking systems code into our wrist devices; so if anybody gets separated from the group; all you have to do is find Daxter's tracking signal."

Jak suddenly grabbed Daxter's pant leg and climbed up to his shoulder. "Okay, let's head out."

"You guys go on ahead." Ashelin said as she waited by the cargo bay doors and began to program the doors frequency into her wrist gadget.

As the group left the transporter and touched the sandy ground of the hill that the ship had landed on they heard a swishing sound and turned in time to watch Ashelin active the ships cloaking ability. A moment later Ashelin appeared out of the cloak. "Okay, now let's go." She said as she walked past the group with a backpack on her back like the rest of the group, minus Daxter who had Jak standing on his shoulder as they began to walk down the hill and into the jungle tree line.

* * *

><p><strong>Angie-Eyes<strong>: Yay! I finally found some time to sit down and write a chapter, spell check it and post it! ^_^

R&R


End file.
